In wireless communication systems such as third generation (3G) cellular communication systems, a variable relative delay between base stations (BS) may exist. Hence, the wireless communication systems may not be synchronized and the relative delay may vary in time, thus one BS may use different pilot sequences than another BS.
Synchronization methods may be used to synchronize a mobile station (MS) with the BS. The synchronization may be done by performing a search of the pilot signal and performing frequency acquisition. The search of the pilot signal may be done at a receiver. However, the receiver may receive signals that include desired pilot signal, undesired pilot signals and noise. Furthermore, the desired pilot signal and the undesired pilot signal may themselves include noise. Thus, misdetection or false alarms may occur. Misdetection may be the identification of an undesired pilot signal or noise signal as the desired pilot signal. A false alarm may be the rejection of the desired pilot signal. Furthermore, misdetection and false alarms may result in errors in the frequency acquisition process.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to verify synchronization of the pilot signals and for frequency acquisition.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.